Thousand worlds
by savi.sweets
Summary: Not really a twilight story just had to pick a catagory. soz for thoose who realy wanted to read a twilight fanfiction, but do read.


_Hope you like my story its just random_

**Thousand worlds **

_**In a galaxy beyond the stars there was a planet similar to ours it had flowing water, gravity, trees, buildings and air and this planet is called Thousand Worlds it had many mystical creatures it had magical creatures, it had minotaurs, it had zombies, it had the undead(creatures that have died and have being brought back to life to be an army, there is the good undead that is called the undead and the bad ones are called the fighting undead.) **_

_**On the planet there is four special creatures there is Lufrien who is fifteen she is an elf who has electrical powers (which is an elf that has powers and she has the electric power that means she can make electric come out of her hands)she is the queen of electrical world (which is a country were all the people who live in it have the same powers) witch is in the western side of the planet she has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes to match her hair she has a pale face with light blue freckles and she usually wears long blue dresses with blue shoes and wears blue flowers in her hair and a blue crown. The next creature is called Gandalf he is an elf and he is a hunter (witch is an elf who has powers and he is good at catching food and fighting) and he is the king of hunters which is in the western southern part of the planet he has brown hair green eyes and he has a pale face he wears a top that is brown and has dark brown pants and wears black shoes with white laces. And the third creature is Dumba and he is the undead king(the good ones) this is in the south of the underground he has dark hair and wears a black cloak with a black staff. Then not forgetting flash back boy he is a computer wiz and he has flash backs about things that have happened or sometimes random things he has brown hair brown eyes and brown skin he wears green jumpers and brown pants.**_

_**On Friday morning Lufrien decided to go for a walk in the forest at the same time so did Gandalf, Dumba and Flash Back boy. When Lufrien was walking through the forest she could here something and then out of no were an arrow came flying down from a tree Lufrien used her powers and electrocuted the arrow and it went crumbling to the floor then suddenly an elf came flying out of the tree and hit her and then she went flying to the ground and then this elf came to the ground and put a dagger under her chin but Lufrien was quick to think and electrocuted this elf he went to the floor with his hair shooting up in the air he was quick to sort it out and then Lufrien ask **_

"_**who are you and what are you doing here?" and he replied **_

"_**I am Gandalf and I am an the king of the hunter and I was tacking a walk in the forest when I heard something so I climbed a tree and when I saw you I shot an arrow at you and you electrocuted it and then I got worried and jumped down on you so then I got my dagger and tried to scare you then you electrocuted me and then I answer you. What are you doing here and what is your name" **_

"_**what you're the king of the hunters, well im the queen of the electrical country and my names Lufrien and I was also taking a walk in the forest and I heard rustling and I looked around an a arrow was coming me way so I electrocuted it , then you made me go flying then you put a dagger underneath my chin so you can not be shocked that I electrocuted you." she replied.**_

_**Then suddenly a black cloaked person came out of no were at first both Lufrien and Gandalf thought it was the fighting undead but then they looked closer and realised that it was the good undead they both approached him "hi what's your name?" asked Lufrien.**_

"_**what err im Dumba the undead king the good one though and who are you?" he replied.**_

"_**well im Lufrien and im the queen of the electric creatures and this is my really new friend Gandalf and he's the king of the hunters."**_

"_**ok nice to meet you both." said Dumba.**_

_**And then a creature came out with a computer strapped to his neck.**_

"_**who are you?" Gandalf tried to say with a straight face.**_

"_**who me?" said this strange person said**_

"_**YES!" everyone else said.**_

"_**oh ok im flash back boy but you can just call me flash and im a computer wiz and I can track every thing from ants to giants." said Flash **_


End file.
